when B1A4 scene
by junseoblover
Summary: credits :


CHAPTER 1: When Gongchan wants to make you smile

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?" you retorted.

He pouted at his failure in making you kiss him through aegyo. You had such an unlucky day today that it brought you into a bad mood.

"Tsk. I just want to make you smile," he said.

"Chincha? Then you failed," you said flatly before walking away.

Just then, you heard a melodious voice singing to the chorus of 'Only One'(B1A4). You stopped at your tracks and slowly turn to see him singing. Everyone around you saw what was going on and started to gasped and whispering to one another about it. He knew he was being watched in public but still continued no matter how embarrassing and how silly he looked. He slowly walked towards you while he was at it. The salty river went down your face as you remembered that however horrible you are to him, he still goes after you and never gave up on you.

"_-ah, don't cry. I'll look like a terrible boyfriend," he said as he wiped your tears away.

Before you could even see it coming, he kisses you softly on your lips, making everyone clap and cheer in awe.

CHAPTER 2: When Baro fetches you from school

"Jagiya, what are you-"

"SHHH!" you cutted off and pulled him back down before the teacher caught the both of you in the classroom during post-school hours.

Baro was here to pick you up but you ended up playing hide and seek with the teachers instead.

"You should have just waited for me outside school!" you hissed as you leaned against the teacher's table and stretch out your legs on the floor.

"I just want to see what it's like for you in school. I don't want my girlfriend in a bad one."

Your heart almost melted and pounded a million beats per minute when you heard him say that. He sat next to you and places his leopard-print cap on your head. His hair makes him look like an absolute cute bomb without any headwear on! ^_^ He pulls you close to him by your waist and pulls you into a deep kiss. You clinged your arms around his neck as he places your leg on his thigh. His hands slowly trail up the school skirt you're wearing. The only thing you kept thinking was, "_Is he really my boyfriend?_"

CHAPTER 3: When Jinyoung gives you "dessert"

It's kind of sad that although he can cook dinner,he cannot make desserts.

"You're still unhappy that I can't make desserts?"

You looked up at him and nodded. He smirked.

"I can't make desserts, but I can give them to you."

"Chincha? Then give it to me!" you exclaimed and held out your hands.

"Not that kind of dessert, silly. This one.."

He stepped closer to you and kisses you deeply.

"Oh, that one.," you foolishly said and kissed him back.

CHAPTER 4: When Sandeul gives you surprise

It was your birthday. You tried calling him the whole day but he didn't pick up. He only texted 'Happy Birthday' at 12 midnight sharp. You gave up and decided to return back home after celebrating with your friends. Surprisingly, when you opened the door, there were balloons of your favorite colors around your house and Sandeul came out from the kitchen holding a cake and singing 'Happy Birthday' to you.

"Sandeullie!"

You went totally speechless after that and you blew the candles after making a wish.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you! If I do, my wish won't come true, Deullie," you replied and pinched his cheeks.

He got angry and pouted in a way that makes him look cuter than angry. You just smiled and kiss his lips. To be with him forever was all you wished for.

CHAPTER 5: When CNU is late for your date

Two hours passed and there's still no sign of him.

"Where could he be?" you thought and wandered around. Han River isn't a good place for a date after all. The cold whether at night and you're all alone in a strapless mini dress, waiting for him. You started to get impatient and was about to walk away when you heard a familiar voice calling your name out.

"JAGIYA!" he shouted and ran towards you.

You stood there with your arms folded and an unpleasant frown written on your face. "What took you so long? I was almost freezing to death!" you scolded and pinched his arm as he placed his coat around you.

"Ow! Mianhe! I overslept and almost forgot about our date-"

"Forgot our date? Or did you forgot me?" you sighed and turned away. "Ever since you debuted, you never even had time for me. AT ALL."

"Tsk. We practiced till' dawn, so I was tired..But I got you this," he placed his arms over your shoulders with an adorable teddy bear in his hands. It was wearing a pink ribbon on its head and a cute mini skirt. ^^

"Awwe! It's so CUTE! And it looks like you too!" you teased and giggled.

"Ani! That's you. Can't you see it's wearing a pink tu-tu skirt?" he said and chuckled.

"Shinwoo-ah, gomawo.." you thanked him and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself for being the world's best girlfriend," he said and kissed you back. "No other guy is luckier than me."

**CREDITS TO OWNER : Aisyah1999**

**SOURCE : asianfanfic**


End file.
